


Everybody Loves Buddy by grey853

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Language, M/M, No Underage Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Underage Characters, Unrequited Love, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Growing up as a teenager on Wilby Island, Duck longed for Buddy French, but never told him.





	Everybody Loves Buddy by grey853

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Everybody Loves Buddy by grey853](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557957)  
**Length** : 2:09:57  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/Everybody%20Loves%20Buddy.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
